The Video Games 2: Catching Pixels
by foxfaceshouldhavewon
Summary: Seven months after the notorious video games, the machine that started it all is back, and Gale is going to be the person of transfer this time. I strongly recommend you read the first one before you read this, as this story pretty much spoils the entire first story in the first sentence.
1. Introduction

**THE VIDEO GAMES 2: CATCHING PIXELS**

* * *

**Mii**

7 months have passed since the Mii in the white shirt won the survival games. A true underdog, he beat the best of the best, even killing Samus Aran, a BOUNTY HUNTER who could blast anything into oblivion, and Solid Snake, a spy with the most amazing power. Nobody beat Mii, and he went on to survive. All the other worlds that lost their people, though, were furious. In the first three months, numerous investigations had been going on in all of the worlds to find out where that particular worlds people had went. After the three months, many had given up hope. The machine that had killed Katniss Everdeen and started The Video Games had gone back to sleeping, waiting to be woken up again.

Ever since the day Mii had won, he had always been much more conscious of his friends and family, as he now realized just how much they meant to him and how he could lose them in a split second. He had also been training more often, encase, God forbid it, this were to happen _again._  
Little did he know how serious things would get in just one short year.

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne**

Ever since Katniss had gone missing, the officers had been looking everywhere for her. Every district, looked through countless times. Only last month had they finally changed the case from missing person to possible or accidental homicide, as they could not find her. But every living day since she disappeared, Gale had been looking. Every breathing moment was either spent searching or thinking about where to search next. Today, he was taking his routine walk through District 12, just like he had done each of the other countless days. This time, however, he noticed new- something he had _never _seen before. A phone booth-like object. He was insanely excited, as he had never seen anything like this before. It was something new- finally. Anything new at this point was very, very important. He went in the phone booth.

Inside were two buttons. One was orange, and said, "For double the entertainment, press this button."

The other was purple, and said, "For triple the danger, press this button."

Both you and I know which button he pressed. It is very obvious.  
Gale pressed the orange button. He immediately fell to the ground, crippled. Then, the whole world distorted.

* * *

**Yup, got the sequel up. Trust me, this is going to be very exciting.**


	2. The Bloodbath

**I went** **on an updating spree. Updating all my stories. Have some fu. Time for THE BLOODBATH.**

* * *

**3rd person view**

48 tributes fell on 48 platforms. They gazed on their surroundings, extremely frightened. Nobody knew anything. Then a voice crackled:

"Hello, contestants. You are all from different video games. There will be a 2 minute countdown. At the end of this countdown, you will all be forced to fight to the death. Your powers and strengths have all been drained away, and placed in the cornucopia. You will also notice that the cornucopia has a variety of food. The arena around you is a sprawling desert with underground abandoned cities and twisting, complicated paths. Therefore, it would be wise to go for the cornucopia, as you won't find much else food. If you step off your platform too early, you will be blown to bits. Good day."

The tributes were:

_Mario series_

Luigi, Daisy, Bowser, Wario

_Crash Bandicoot_

Crunch, Aku Aku, Uka Uka, Cortex

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Doctor Eggman

_Metroid_

Dark Samus, Chozo

_Metal Gear_

Gray Fox, Steven Armstrong

_Star Fox_

Falco, Wolf

_Kirby_

Meta Knight, Marx

_Wii _

Mii in a pink shirt, Mii in a black shirt

_Spyro the Dragon_

Sparx, Ripto

_Kid Icarus_

Palutena, Dark Pit

_Megaman_

Dr Wily, Dr Light

_The Legend of Zelda_

Ganon, Dark Link, Tingle, Agahnim

_Donkey Kong_

Diddy Kong, Funky Kong

_Dragon Ball_

Frieza, Cell, Gohan, Trunks, Majin Boo, Yamcha

_Kingdom Hearts_

Xemnas, Donald, Riku, Xion

_Pokemon _

Aerodactyl, Mewtwo, Mew, Brock.

These 48 tributes looked on as the countdown got smaller and smaller. With so many tributes, giving an account on what each one was saying and thinking would be difficult, but trust me, many alliances are being built. Once the bloodbath is over, I'll list the ones that made it through the bloodbath.

One of the teams were a fourth of the population of the entire games. Twelve tributes had already formed one big alliance, called 'Elimination'. Its job? Slaughter.

10...9...

_Whew, _thought Marx. This was very stressful.

8...7...

Fear was coursing through Riku's veins.

6...5...

Diddy Kong prepared himself for death.

4...3...

"OOPS!"

Tingle slipped, and fell off his platform. The cannon sounded.

2...1...

Yamcha braced himself.

The gong sounded.

**Shadow**

I sprint as fast as I can to the cornucopia. With 48 tributes, A ton of people went to the cornucopia. Lots of competition. Not to mention, due to such a huge amount of tributes (all of them containing tons of super powers), the cornucopia is LOADED. Won't be a problem for me, though. I'm with the Eliminators.

I got my chaos control, and short sword. One of the monkeys is trying to pick up a knife. A stab it through their throat.

At least nine cannons have gone off. I go to meet up with the other careers.

**Meta Knight**

I had sprinted to the cornucopia. They took away my wings; I need those. I get there and see my sword. I pick it up, and as fast as I can look for my wings. This cornucopia is HUGE. I just barely get a glimpse of them before I get tackled by somebody with a hammer. It's a rough brawl. If that person even hits me once, I'm dead. Luckily, I managed to get the tribute off my, and behead them. Screw the wings, tons of people are leaving, and I'm surrounded by guys who have tons of stuff! Silent as a shadow, I sprint away.

**Dark Pit**

"Want some food, Samus?"

"Nah."

Dark Pit and Dark Samus had sprouted an alliance. They had managed to get some food, and two weapons, before being chased away by a guy with a short sword. They weren't in a very good position. They waited for the cannons to sound again, signaling how many people the bloodbath had killed.

11 cannons sounded.

**Luigi**

"Heh, 11? Not nearly enough."

The Eliminators were discussing their plan. They decided to split into groups of three: one team checking south of the corn, one checking north, one checking east and west, and one guarding the cornucopia.

They realized a lot of time had gone by. All of a sudden, The sky flashed, and tribute's faces popped up:

* * *

**Deaths, in order.**

**Tingle, fell off platform.**

**Majin Boo, throat slit by Luigi.**

**Funky Kong, stabbed with a short sword by Shadow.**

**Dr. Light, stabbed with a Souleater by Riku.**

**Xion, skull bashed in by Frieza.**

**Mew, stomped flat by Wario.**

**Gray Fox, skull bashed in by Crunch.**

**Cell, electrocuted by Donald.**

**Amy, slashed with a sword by Meta Knight**

**Palutena, trapped in a lava trap by Dr. Eggman**

**Mii in a pink shirt, absorbed into darkness by Marx.**

* * *

Current Tribute List To-date DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ UP TO THE CURRENT CHAPTER (Accidental Betrayal) (Bolded tributes are dead.)

_Mario series_

Luigi, Daisy, Bowser, **Wario**

_Crash Bandicoot_

Crunch, Aku Aku, Uka Uka, Cortex

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

Knuckles, Shadow, **Amy**, **Doctor Eggman**

_Metroid_

**Dark Samus**, Chozo

_Metal Gear_

**Gray Fox**, **Steven Armstrong**

_Star Fox_

Falco, Wolf

_Kirby_

Meta Knight, **Marx**

_Wii _

**Mii in a pink shirt**, Mii in a black shirt

_Spyro the Dragon_

**Sparx,** **Ripto**

_Kid Icarus_

**Palutena**, **Dark Pit**

_Megaman _

**Dr. Wily**, **Dr. Light**

_The Legend of Zelda_

**Ganon, Dark Link**, **Tingle**, **Agahnim**

_Donkey Kong_

Diddy Kong, **Funky Kong**

_Dragon Ball_

Frieza, **Cell**, **Gohan,** Trunks, **Majin Boo**, Yamcha

_Kingdom Hearts_

**Xemnas**, **Donald**, Riku, **Xion**

_Pokemon _

Aerodactyl, Mewtwo, **Mew**, **Brock**.

**Alliances:**

Alliance One: The Eliminators

Luigi, Daisy, Bowser, **Wario**, Crunch, Aku Aku, Uka Uka, Cortex, Knuckles, Shadow, **Amy, Doctor Eggman**

Alliance Two

**Dark Samus, Dark Pit**

Alliance Three

Riku, **Donald**

Alliance Four

**Gohan**, Trunks, Yamcha

Alliance Five

**Ganon, Dark Link**

Alliance Six

**Brock, Sparx**

Alliance Seven

Falco, Chozo

Alliance Eight

**Marx**, **Dr. Wily**

* * *

**And there you go! A lot of tributes, yes. Already loving this story. Funny thing is, I don't have any victor or plot planned out. Making it up as I go along is much more fun! Review.**


	3. Hunting

**Shadow**

The careers had split into different groups. Shadow and Wario were together in a group. They were hunting for tributes.

"Hey Wario, I thought I heard somebody over there. Hurry."

**Frieza**

The maggots got away from me. All 46 of them. I only got one kill. More. Death.

I think I'm going into withdrawal.

**Agahnim**

I knew I was screwed. I had gotten a bronze sword from the cornucopia. Yup, no food. The most important resource. Now I'm running through the desert with no supplies and no allies. Not a very good vantage point.  
Especially with ELIMINATORS on my back.  
Yup, it's true. While everyone else was running, I hid, and listened on the conversation. I know all their secrets and stuff. But I only got 5 minutes of running. Everyone else got 15. So it isn't a surprise when the careers catch up on me. Fast.  
I look back, sprinting, and see both of them 20 feet from me. One jumps the whole distance, and flattens me. Then he punches me high in the air.  
It takes a long time, but I eventually fall to the ground.  
Right onto Shadow's sword.

**Ripto**

I'm walking through the forest. I managed to get my cape, but got teamed, so I ran away with a basket of bread, my cape, and no weapon.  
Well, I sort of got a weapon.  
It's a small throwing knife. However, I suck at throwing knives. Not a very good weapon for me.  
But when I see a monkey just walking around, unarmed, I can't resist. A kill! An easy kill!  
I run up and slash with my knife. It hits his peanut gun. CRAP.  
The last thing I see is a peanut exploding.

**Cortex**

Me and Uka Uka were paired together. We went south, and as two cannons already blew, we're pretty sure we're safe.  
We wander upon a tent. We look inside, and see two brutes sleeping on separate sleeping mats. I incinerate one with a blaster. The other one wakes up, and Uka Uka charges. They brawl it out, but Uka Uka end up blasting him to smithereens. We just took out a team! We high five.  
Now that four cannons have sounded, we meet up at the cornucopia. We decided to, once four cannons sounded. That way we can do an "Attendance" check.

**Crunch**

Me and Aku Aku wait for the others to show up. There's a rustling in the bushes. We assume it's the team members. It ends up being just a guy. He charges the corn, and I slaughter him.  
The others show up. WE find out that one of the deaths wasn't caused by us. But who cares? It was a good first day. Shadow is put on guard, and we go to sleep.  
"Wait guys!"  
"What?" we all say.  
"We need to elect a leader."  
By majority vote, Shadow wins.

Shadow is the leader of the Eliminators.

* * *

**Deaths**

**Agahnim, Fell on Shadow's short sword.**

**Ripto, blasted with a peanut cannon by Diddy Kong.**

**Ganon, incinerated by Cortex.**

**Dark Link, blasted to bits by Uka Uka.**

**Steven Armstrong, skull bashed in by Crunch.**

* * *

REVIEW! NOT A SINGLE REVIEW FOR THIS STORY YET!


	4. No Heart

**Yup**.** The chapter you've been waiting for. I put it off for so long. But no matter. It has finally been done. I HAVE UPLOADED A CHAPTER.  
Sorry if your favorite character dies after the long wait. That would suck.**

* * *

**Dark Pit**

Samus and Pit had been searching for hours. Their food supply had been running low. But finally, they had found an abandoned tent with tons of supplies. Things were good.  
They looked on in the freezing desert night. The wind didn't help with the cold.  
"You know, I never would have guessed this would happen. I'm just a dark entity of an actual person, just like you, and never would've dreamed that I'd have this happen to me. However, having you by my side, with us both having similar origins and moods... It's been unthinkable. I won't fight. We'll never fight. Even if we're the last ones, we aren't fighting. Because... I love you." Said Pit.

"Really, that was pretty obvious."  
They kissed.

**Marx**

Dr Wily and Marx had formed an alliance. Dr Wily had secretly gotten some of his experimenting equipment from the cornucopia, and yesterday had pinned down Marx, brainwashed Marx into being his slave, and turned him into a larger, darker, stronger version of Marx's original self. Now, if anyone found them, they were pretty protected.  
"Master, I see a tent. People. Death. Killing."  
"Yes, Marx. We shall attack the tent."  
**  
Xemnas  
**I had been wondering with only my ethereal blades for days, in the desert. I had nothing else. I had found a small hole in the ground. I had gone in, and found out it was an entrance to a giant underground ruin path. I had been walking through this whole time, careful not to fall into the pit below.I saw light. The exit of the cave at last.  
But before I could get out, I was ambushed by two familiar faces.  
"GET OFF ME!"  
"No, Xemnas. We've finished you before, w'll finish you again." Said Riku.  
"How...about...NO!"  
I slashed with my ethreal blades, knocking them off me. I slashed and teleported often. Riku and Donald were getting weak.  
"ENOUGH! I can't let you do this, Xemnas. I have to turn to darkness the beat you."  
And Riku went into his dark mode.  
"Dark Firaga!"  
It hit me. I had no chance at winning. I had to take someone with me.  
I teleported behind donald, and slashed with all my might.  
He fell to the ground. Even though we were underground, I still heard the cannon.  
I felt a sharp pain, and fell to the ground. Riku had his soul eater at my neck.  
"I...can't let you take my life...I must make more vessels. I must get more hearts. And I must kill you!" I said.  
"Sorry, Xemnas. But you have no heart."  
He slit my throat.

**Dark** **Samus**  
I saw figures.

"Shh!"  
I pointed at the figures. Pit looked angry. Ready to fight.  
They burst in. Me and pit charged, slashing and blasting for our love.  
I saw pit starting to get swallowed into infinite darkness by the strange purple boy. I desperately lunged to save him. The scientist man pinned me to the ground with his fist, and I could only watch as I lost my lover.  
"You don't know what you just did."  
I took my dark bomb that I found in the tent, and threw it at the ground.

**Marx  
**I..I'm free. The man who did this to me has died, and I'm back to normal.  
"YES!"  
I'm so unbearably happy that I'm free from his dreaded control. Now it's time to win this thing.

* * *

**Deaths **  
**Donald, slashed to death by ethreal blades by Xemnas.**

**Xemnas, throat slit with a soul eater by Riku.**

**Dark Pit, Swallowed into darkness by Marx.**

**Dr Wily exploded from a dark bomb thrown by Dark Samus.**

**Dark Samus, Sucide Bombed in an attempt to kill Marx and Dr Wily .**

* * *

**Kind of a sad chapter, I know.**


	5. Pokemon Battle

**Yeah, I know, It's been awhile. But I will update more. I PROMISE.**

**Also, I decided on a victor.**

* * *

**Brock**

Me and sparx had hit the jackpot. Sparx had gotten his magic powers from corn, and I got six pokeballs and a backpack loaded with food. We could feast for weeks. We knew that getting this far wasn't a fluke. We were definitely gonna run into someone at some point. And there they are. Right behind the trees (we're in an oasis). I take my six pokeballs, and hope to dear god these are strong pokemon.

I throw them at the sleeping tributes.

**Yamcha**

I jump up to see six strange monsters, a dragonfly, and a black man charging at me. I immediately yell. Gohan and Trunks wake up, and then get pounded by rocks and electric blots respectively. I charge with my fist, ready to defend me and my allies.

**Brock**

The pokemon I let loose are Golem, Raichu, Mienshao, Zoroark, Simipour, and Ampharos.  
"Golem, use Rock Smash!"

"Zoroark, use Night Slash!"

This feels like an actual pokemon battle. Simipour charges and scalds two of them. They cry out and hold there burnt faces. Raichu takes advantage of the situation, and electrocutes them. One of them falls to the ground, his cannon booming. But the other charges a red fireball, and shoots raichu, knocking him out. He then proceeds to slam simipour into the ground. Mienshao tries to engage in one on one combat with the other man, but ends up losing by a landslide. Zoroark is teamed up on and beaten to a pulp. Ampharos try to electrocute them, but instead gets burnt to a crisp. Golem, as the last surviving pokemon, tries to save the day, but he is immediately exploded by a strange yellow ball of light. Once again, the purple haired man charges a ball of fire, and shoots sparx with it. His cannon booms. The last thing I see are two fists charging at my face.

The wild Brock fainted!

* * *

**Deaths**

**Gohan, electrocuted by Raichu.**

**Sparx, hit with a Burning Attack by Trunks.**

**Brock, skull smashed into pieces by Yamcha.**


	6. Accidental Betrayal

**Ok, I haven't been updating as much. But. I have reasoning.  
I decided to bring one of my old stories back to life. The other one? I discontinued it.  
And on Tuesday, my freedom will be taken away from me and school will happen.  
So I'll try to update this week as much as I can.  
Hope you like this chapter..  
Also, REVIEW. SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS STORY, AND I ONLY HAVE FOUR REVIEWS, MAINLY FROM THE SAME PERSON. And I bet it's not just because you don't like it. I think people don't review because they just don't feel like it. Well, how's this? Would you like to see this story rot like my other stories have? No? THEN REVIEW.  
I think the main reason why nobody has seen this story is because it's in an unpopular crossover category. I wish there was some way to change it.**

* * *

**Trunks**

Me and Yamcha have just felt lonely ever since Gohan died. We killed the two invaders, so we aren't angry. We're just sad. We had known him for awhile. He didn't deserve to die, especially to a weak imbecile. We decided that one of us had to win. That way Krillin and the others would lose less people. They've already lost four people. Lets not make it six.  
They would also know what happened to everyone, and have a sense of closure. Right now they have no idea what happened to anyone.  
I feel extremely thirsty. I know. We're in an oasis. An oasis with no water, just bananas. We won't go hungry. We'll only die of thirst. At least, I will. Yamcha has never gone thirsty in his life. And he's gone through very long periods with no water.  
"Yamcha...you need to win this..."  
"No, Trunks! WE need to win this! I'm not giving up on you, and you better not either! I won't let you die of thirst! We're going to keep going through this desert. There has to be water somewhere..." Yamcha was visibly crying.  
I'm silent. I just don't want Yamcha to feel even sadder. But I know. I know I won't survive. It's only a matter of hours before I drop to the ground, dead from the lack of water. And I needed Yamcha to know that he's going to win. I just can't think of any way to tell him.

**Dr . Eggman**

We're very bored. Nobody has appeared for days. Our searches have been futile. It's only a matter of days before our water supply runs out. These games need to go faster, or things could go very wrong.  
We had a campfire, in hopes to lure people here. It didn't work. Tonight, we're having another one. We all discuss our lives back home, and what each of us would do if we one. We also discussed who we think is most likely to win, and everyone voted for themselves. We all had a good laugh at that.  
We hear rattling the bushes. Definently another squirrel. They all are. We don't even bother with it.  
"LOOK!" Says Shadow. We look over, and see someone sneaking over to the campsite. They quickly try to dart away.  
We all go ballistic, running after them like there's no tommorow. FINALLY, someone to kill. And everyone wants it to be them who kills them.  
However, it seems even Shadow won't be able to catch him. I take my throwing knife, and hurl it with precise aim. He won't be dodging this. I just saved the day.  
But then Wario jumps forward to catch up with the intruder... Right in the way of the knife. He screams in agony, and his cannon sounds instantly.  
Everyone - even the intruder - looks at me, horrified. Then, the intruder runs. Shadow chases after him. All of the other Eliminators? They pull out they're weapons.  
"Wait! It was an a-"  
They don't listen. They all charge me.

**Shadow**

BOOM! I hear Eggman's cannon boom. He deserved it, that traitor.  
The small purple man can't run much longer. He trips over a root, and I shove my sword through his head.  
I jog back to the cornucopia. Everyone is just in awe. Nobody can believe one of us betrayed the group. But we know it was a one time deal. It's never going to happen again, thank god. Everybody else here is A-OK, in our books.  
Wario... I was closest to him, out of all the Eliminators. We thought alot alike when it came to killing. He didn't deserve to die this early. He was strong. He should've gotten to the Eliminator brawl. But he didn't. And Dr . Eggman is now the worst human being in all of humanity.

* * *

**Deaths**

Wario, accidentaly jumped in the way of Dr . Eggman's knife.

**Dr . Eggman, mauled by all of the Eliminators.**

**Marx, shoved through the head by Shadow's short sword.**

Two eliminators have been knocked off the list! Slowly, we are crawling to the end! Who will be the victor? Who will die a horrible death? As the end draws nearer, the exciting final chapters of The Video Games 2 make up for an explosive finish!


End file.
